Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea (大海原と大海原) is a 2013 video game developed by Indie Japanese studio Deep-Sea Prisoner using the RPG Maker 2000 program. The game was adapted into a manga in 2015. Plot Wadanohara returns to the Blue Sea after a trip, and is greeted by the residents there. The Totsusa Kingdom, however, is sending their soldiers over in attempt of invasion. Employees of the court have stated they would like to avoid invasion as much a possible. Wadanohara is sent with her familiars to fix the six blue orbs that connect into a barrier protecting the Blue Sea. Every time Wadanohara fixes a orb, she states that something feels odd, strange, or anything of the like. After fixing every orb, the Blue Sea has a banquet in celebration of it. During the banquet, Wadanohara goes to the surface, and then encounters Laurentia, a demon employed by the Totsusa Kingdom. She breaks all the orbs, destroying the barrier, and allowing the Totsusa Kingdom to invade. This is only the beginning. After making it through the invading Totsusa Soldiers, Wadanohara and her familiars manage to make it to the throne room just as Totsusahime is cornering Uomihime. From there, the two girls are quick to make up, the whole issue being something Uomihime did not even do. Obviously, there is something afoot here. The second part of the game goes into this, showing a much darker enemy coming to rise against the Blue Sea with twists and turns most players are surprised by. There are numerous endings, and the player is forced to view most of them to reach the True Ending Characters Major * Wadanohara * Dolpi * Fukami * Helica * Meikai * Memoca * Mikotsuhime * Pulmo * Samekichi * Syakesan * Tatsumiya * Totsusahime * Uomihime Minor * Adauchi * Aom * Artamos * Cherryblod * Chlomaki * Creamil * Daimajo * Doloz * Hofuru * Idate * Irena * Jiiya * Laurentia * Lobco * Met * Miyura * Nekoyama * Old * Rimorimo * Seguro * Sheep * Squid * Stella * Tarako * The Sea King * Tomoshibi * Totsusa Soldier * Tsuribari * Ver Million Game principle and technique Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea is a fantasy RPG where the player uses the keyboard to control the characters. The game world is kept largely linear, but occasionally changes into an open world. The combat system is turn based and the characters can become stronger through winning battles. It is possible to equip the character with armor and weapons to increase the combat power. Also, the playable characters are able to use magic. The game was programmed using RPG Maker 2000 for Windows systems, but is also playable on macOS and Linux. Manga In August of 2015, the developer of the game, Kaitei Shujin, also known as Deep-Sea Prisoner, released an adaptation as Manga online via Gene Pixiv, before being implemented later as a paperback by Kadokawa Shoten. In 2017, it was announced that Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea was licensed by Seven Seas Entertainment for the English-speaking market. The complete manga was released in a single volume in July 2017. Age rating In Germany, there is no official age rating for Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea by the self-service entertainment software (USK). The programmer of the game itself but was due to various representations in the various possible ends of the game, a recommended age of 15 years and older. Kadokawa, however, put an end to the manga adaptation that is suitable for readers of all ages. On VGPerson.com, a rating of age 18 and up has been declared, as extreme scenarios such as sexual abuse and violence are at least hinted at later in the game. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe James Emirzian Waldementer commissioned a new script and depicted with Wadanohara, The simply new looks for ‘A Great Sea Ocean Bottom Of Sea Creatures’ which it being anthropomorphism sea creature of humanoid. The script James’s version of Who Framed Miku are featuring the inner undersea within the submarines natives covering on slightly living the sea creatures, a hostile by ‘Terrorized Killer Squad’ pursues their attacked on the under bases on sea ocean, One of magician sea witch ‘Wadanohara’ exploring through the rivers and over outcomes that living submarines depth somewhere in Sea Ocean, It turned against by attacked on inner sea and cites on Bottom sea city, A both segments scene where Wadanohara and Kemika crew will appears in animation video onto the Inner Sea and Island takes place. The scene material is used with Counter Force (ExZeus), In The Hunt, The Matrix Comic Short Stories: Goliath, Bioswarm (PS1 Cancelled Game), Neo Contra, Tokyo Cop: Special Police Reinforcement, Independence Day and was initially production cycle process within the full digitized traditional animation and computer graphics effects going to featuring these segments scene in animation videos. Wadanohara are assumed with the onboard battleship crew of sea witches and human existence on Resistance of Anime Reality. They were found out a new menaces of Terrorized Killer Squad, An submarine war machines being attempted vandalism and create ‘Machines City Island’, She order with humanoid sea creature to stop their menaces and banished from the ocean by twisted living terrorist submarine, Afterward. Terrorized Killer Squad would to go further another pitched in location at the different island. Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script Trivia * Three works made by three different fans of the game were featured by Deep-Sea Prisoner in the game's bonus page that can be accessed by people who beat the game. ** A small model of Wadanohara's appearance in Normal End 2 was created by 夜宵様. ** A YouTuber by the name of YZYX created a song titled The Little Witch, featuring Wadanohara. ** A YouTuber by the name of Yojelin made an instrumental piece titled The Blue Sea Witch which tries to convey the atmosphere of Wadanohara's presence during Normal End 2 as the Blue Sea Witch. External Links * Wadanohara and the Deep Blue Sea by Anime News Network * Wadanohara and the Deep Blue Sea by VGPerson.com Category:Games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Freeware games Category:Indie games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Anime games Category:2013 games Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku Category:Role-playing video games